


Все лишнее

by Milk_fox



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Новогодний сюжет, Оригинальный персонаж - Freeform, Фраевская сказка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто сказал, что на Рождество случаются чудеса? С кем-то они вовсе случаются только на Новый Год - ни часов раньше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все лишнее

Пять дней до нового года. 

Отсюда город кажется рождественской гирляндой, застрявшей в елке. Странное дело, все ночные города издалека более или менее похожи, а зрелище никогда не надоедает. Майкл в своей жизни смотрел на ночные Нью-Йорк, Лос-Анджелес, Вену, Берлин - каждый раз завораживает.  
\- У меня прабабка была ведьмой, - ни с того ни с сего говорит он. Отпивает сидра из банки, “Стронгбоу” кажется почти приторным, но приятно туманит голову.  
\- А я все думал, откуда тебе так прет, - отзывается Джеймс, не поворачивая головы. На скамейке они сидят близко, соприкасаясь бедрами и толкаясь локтями. - А ты просто потомственный ирландский Гарри Поттер. С палочкой.  
Майкл фыркает.  
\- Свои эротические фантазии можешь оставить при себе. У Рэдклифа тоже интересовался про палочку?  
Джеймс пожимает плечами и запрокидывает голову, отпивая из своей банки. У него отлично получается превращать дворовые манеры в действо. Хочешь- не хочешь, а смотришь, как дергается кадык.  
\- Что я , садист что ли. Бедного парня и так все достали с этими палочками. Давай дальше про прабабку, мне интересно.  
\- А про нее особенно нечего, - отвечает Майкл. - Жила где-то в медвежьем углу, куда даже автобусы раз в год по обещанию ходят. Такая типичная ирландская деревня, одна улица и три паба. Я к ней пару раз с матерью ездил, совершенно двинутая старуха была. На днях отец звонил - умерла.  
\- Тебе сочувствовать? - интересуется МакЭвой.  
\- Я ее особенно не знал, к тому же это не новость года. Ей девяносто с хреном лет было, пора бы уже.  
\- Прикольно бы это смотрелось на твоей страничке в Википедии, - ухмыляется Джеймс. - Потомственный колдун Майкл Фассбендер. С чего ты вообще ее вспомнил?  
\- Да черт знает, сны снились странные, и как раз перед звонком из дома.  
Джеймс тут же громко предполагает, какого типа были сны - один затейливый сценарий за другим. Майкл ему не мешает. Он мог бы рассказать, что вчера, проезжая по Пикадилли, едва не влетел в столб, потому что бронзовая фигура с фонтана явно дернула крылом и, кажется, помахала рукой. Остановился в ближайшем переулке, долго пялился в стену, пока подошедший полицейский не поинтересовался, все ли в порядке. С полицейским расстались в полном понимании и с автографом, а вот случай из головы не шел.  
\- Не люблю Рождество, - говорит Джеймс, устав упражняться в словесной порнографии. - Долбанная спешка, запыхавшаяся благотворительность… За двадцать шестое декабря - день, когда кончается ложь, - он салютует Майклу и делает последний глоток из банки.  
Энн-Мари с сыном гостят у родственников. Джеймсу повезло с семьей, учитывая его выбор профессии. Майкл ему страшно завидует, и не только на счет этого.  
\- Ты сейчас домой? - спрашивает он.  
\- А мы расходимся? - удивляется МакЭвой, как будто они засели в уютном пабе, а не в конце декабря на продуваемой смотровой площадке в Хэмстед Хит.  
\- Ты хотел отдохнуть , - напоминает Майкл.  
\- Я сижу здесь и обсуждаю с тобой, как ненавижу Рождество. Это, мой занудливый друг, и называется отдыхом.  
МакЭвой хладостоек, как пингвин и горяч, как переносная печка. Майкл думает, что одним Джеймсом можно было бы обогреть полярную станцию, если правильно подключить. А если он будет вертеться, то еще и обеспечить электричеством. И это тоже вызывает зависть.  
\- А я бы поспал,- возражает он. - Желательно не на скамейке.  
\- Зануда, - ворчит МакЭвой, но поднимается.  
Майкл следует его примеру. Ноги немного затекли и замерзли, приходится потоптаться на месте. Джеймс сноровисто обхватывает его за талию и ведет к дорожке. Идти неудобно, но Майкл уже привык.  
\- У тебя на Рождество чудо случилось? - говорит Джеймс перед тем, как забраться на мотоцикл.  
\- Мелодрам обсмотрелся? - хмуро спрашивает Майкл.  
\- Тогда жди, - МакЭвой задорно и немного пьяно улыбается. - Один мой друг говорит, что чудеса случаются только на Новый год.  
По дороге домой Майкл зачем-то заезжает в центр, на набережную и долго курит, наблюдая, как в воде мелькают серебристые русалочьи хвосты. То ли пить меньше надо, то ли проверить голову.

Четыре дня до нового года.

Хорошо было бы сказать - это просто фансервис.  
“Вся моя жизнь - гребаный КомикКон” - думает Майкл, разглядывая в зеркале свою небритую физиономию. Такая же красовалась на его странице в Википедии, когда он проверял в последний раз. Они тогда с Джеймсом страшно, непрофессионально перепились и пришли на пресс-конференцию в чем под руку попало. Агент потом еще неделю проезжался Майклу по мозгам по поводу бытового алкоголизма и его вреда для карьеры.  
Ну точно же Комик Кон - фанаты, иксмены, кастрюля на голове (очки Стива Джобса, капюшон асассина - нужное подчеркнуть), дежурная улыбка, прийти-упасть-отрубиться. Зато у Джеймса - театр. Майклу вечно хочется поймать его - невысокого, улыбчивого и вертлявого, удержать за рукав. В глаза посмотреть. И сказать - ну что ж ты так стараешься? Для кого? На кой черт так переигрывать - в каждом фильме, в каждом эпизоде, каждую минуту жизни. Интересно, он даже в сексе как на сцене?  
“Он просто по-другому не может”, - приходит в голову во время приготовления завтрака. Майкл всесторонне обдумывает эту мысль и кофе едва не убегает, вспучившись шапкой коричневой пены и плюнув на плиту.  
Вот так и познается мера зависти к другу, Фассбендер. У тебя, стало быть, фестиваль гиков, а у него - высокое искусство.  
Просто здорово было бы сказать - это только фансервис. Завалиться к Джеймсу домой, еще три блаженных дня проваляться на диване с пивом и чипсами, наобещав себе отработать все это счастье потом, в зале. Смотреть реслинг, подкалывать друг друга, мол мы бы тоже так смогли, как думаешь?  
Джеймс бы так и сделал. И Майкл ему ужасно завидует.  
...  
Звонок в дверь раздается в три часа дня. Майкл открывает дверь, запахивая халат, из необъятного кармана которого торчит сценарий.  
\- Мистер Фассбендер? - спрашивает парень в форменной куртке.  
\- Да, - на всякий случай соглашается Майкл.  
\- Это вам.  
Пухлый конверт никаких подозрений не вызывает, Майкл таких сотни получал. Но вот форма у курьера незнакомая - синяя с золотым кантом и узором листочками на рукавах.  
\- Распишетесь? - спрашивает парень. У него устало-вежливые интонации вусмерть задолбанного работой человека, и это подкупает. Майкл расписывается, закрывает дверь и идет обратно в гостиную.  
Через пять минут он сидит на диване, снова и снова перечитывая краткие строчки:

“Уважаемый мистер Фассбендер!  
Вы выбраны нашим клиентом по рекомендации вашего друга. Пожалуйста, будьте в нашем офисе не позднее шести часов вечера. В случае вашего опоздания соглашение аннулируется.  
Ждем вас на Кэнон стрит (вторая баржа)  
Приятного дня!”

Вместо подписи печать - змея, сжимающая в зубах ключ. Больше в конверте ничего нет, но изнутри он проложен пупырчатой пленкой, отсюда и пухлость. В голове вертится только одна мысль - какие к чертям баржи?  
Чудеса в нашем мире - дело обыденное. Феи и эльфы, конечно, давно уже отчалили в дальние дали, но вот Голливуд исправно снабжает нас сказками, и каждый знает - чудо возможно. Если заплатить за него много денег. Или ты платишь, или твои друзья раскошеливаются.  
\- МакЭвой, - говорит Майкл в трубку. - Твоих рук дело? А в барже - вечеринка?  
\- Ты наконец-то тронулся что ли? - сонно отвечает Джеймс. - Я тебя поздравляю.  
\- Не валяй дурака. Курьер - от тебя? Сто раз говорил - я не люблю вечеринки-сюрпризы.  
\- Фассбендер, иди ты к черту, - голос из сонного и теплого становится злым. - Я всю ночь не спал, только сейчас удалось. Не посылал я тебе никаких курьеров, я и так отлично знаю, что ты сволочь, не понимающая шуток. Отстань ради христа, я спать хочу.  
Майкл хочет перезвонить еще раз, потом передумывает, решает никуда не ходить и, конечно, ближе к шести выдвигается из дома.

Отсутствие любопытства - основная черта жителя мегаполиса. Если в деревне захромает курица - к вечеру все будут об этом знать. Если в центре Лондона приземлится космический корабль, это взволнует максимум поклонников Доктора Кто. Жители города прагматичны. Они закалены рекламными кампаниями, съемками блокбастеров, фантазиями свободных художников и обилием фриков. Майкл Фассбендер не исключение. Он не верит в НЛО, Санта-Клауса и Зубную фею. Максимум в крыс-мутантов из подземки, но и это неточно. Подъезжая к станции метро “Кэнон -стрит”, он строит восемь вполне стройных теорий, которые объясняют приглашение, и ни в одной из них нет ни капли мистики. Место встречи тоже не располагает к сказке - вокруг тянутся угрюмые здания из стекла и бетона, визитная карточка Сити. К баржам можно спуститься только одним способом, и Майкл паркует машину на Клоак-лейн, чтобы продолжить путь пешком.  
К шести окончательно темнеет, включаются фонари. От реки тянет холодом, приходится плотнее кутаться в шарф. Он проходит мимо длинного здания станции, и скоро впереди начинают мелькать огоньки паба “Банкир” - последнего ориентира, который можно рассмотреть на гугл-картах.  
Спускаясь по шаткой железной лесенке, ведущей к воде, Майкл чувствует себя полным идиотом. От реки несет гниющими водорослями и чем-то похуже. Черт его знает, вдруг сейчас прилив, и он вступит прямо в воду? Итальянским ботинкам можно будет сразу сказать “прощай”. А то и ногам - с этой лестницы упасть проще простого.  
Но Темза милостива - волны плещутся в отдалении, ступать приходится всего лишь на грязный прибрежный песок и битые кирпичи. Громады барж высятся справа, темноту разбавляют только далекие фонари с противоположного берега.  
“ И что теперь,” - раздраженно думает Майкл. - “ В звонок позвонить?”  
\- Не обязательно.  
Голос из темноты заставляет замереть, вслушиваясь в плеск воды. Показалось?  
\- В любом случае, здесь нет никакого звонка, - примирительно добавляет голос.  
\- Может, хоть фонариком посветите? - недружелюбно предлагает Майкл.  
\- Разумно.  
Вспыхивает свет, и темнота становится еще непрогляднее. Зато желтый круг освещает щегольские ботинки и штанины темных брюк.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Фассбендер, - так же приветливо говорит незнакомец. - Прошу прощения, мы тут предпочитаем не устраивать иллюминацию. Следуйте за мной.  
Луч фонаря ведет по берегу дальше, к баржам. Откуда-то из брюха ржавой громадины пробивается свет, и Майкл послушно шагает вперед. Дорога занимает всего минуту, они протискиваются в узкий коридор, образованный двумя баржами, а потом незнакомец, еще раз извинившись, негромко стучит по железу. Открывается дверь - самая обычная, и Майкл, конечно, заходит внутрь.

\- Можете звать меня “герр Ноэль”, - говорит мужчина, сидящий напротив и профессионально улыбается.  
Внутри баржи очень уютно - просторная комната, приглушенный свет и зеленый ковер на полу . Майкл в последний раз пил чай в таком антураже у своей двоюродной тетки, склочной старушенции с манерами королевы в изгнании - на низком столике расставлены чайные чашки, фарфоровый чайник и сливочник с сахарницей. Первые три минуты ему иррационально страшно что-то разбить или разлить.  
\- Вы издеваетесь? - риторически спрашивает он.  
\- Ну тогда просто “Людвиг”, - пожимает плечами хозяин офиса. - Какая разница, как меня зовут?  
У него неправдоподобно рыжие волосы, почти мультяшного морковного цвета, гладкие и прямые, забранные в низкий хвост. На носу поблескивают круглые очки, костюм безукоризненно темно-зеленого цвета, а рубашка поражает белизной.  
\- Хорошо, Людвиг, - сдается Майкл, несколько уставший удивляться. - В чем дело?  
\- Вы не боитесь? - любопытно спрашивает тот. - Вы пришли под вечер на берег Темзы, вы наверняка не позвонили никому из ваших знакомых. И вы не боитесь?  
\- А надо?  
Людвиг смеется, совершенно искренне.  
\- Не думаю. Мы всего лишь скромная организация, работающая с клиентами. В своем роде клининговая фирма.  
\- И я выиграл демонстрацию пылесоса? - приподнимает бровь Майкл.  
\- С вами здорово работать, - Людвиг поправляет очки, съехавшие на середину переносицы. - Это хорошо. Мы вывозим мусор, мистер Фассбендер. Тот, что скапливается у каждого человека в душе за его долгую жизнь. Старые связи, сожаления о несбывшемся, зависимости, переживания о потерях - все в таком духе. Скажите, вам никогда не доводилось снова и снова не замечать что-то важное? Упускать возможности, искать причины для того, чтобы не делать что-то очень желанное? Так вот, это не вы. Это мусор, который тянет вас на дно.  
Вместо того, чтобы сказать “ да вы долбанулись”, встать и уйти, Майкл почему-то спрашивает:  
\- Русалки в Темзе и ожившая скульптура - ваших рук дело?  
Людвиг снова улыбается и осторожно отпивает глоток чая.  
\- Не совсем. Перед тем, как клиент получает приглашение, мы немного инициируем его природные склонности, вот и все.  
Майкл смеется. Сюда бы Джеймса с его шуточками про латентную телепатию.  
\- Может, у вас есть рекламный проспект? - интересуется он. - Почитать. Я бы с удовольствием.  
Людвиг фыркает.  
\- Знаете, еще каких-то двести лет назад все было гораздо проще. Люди верили в сказки. Может, мне стоило назваться Румпельстицхеном?  
\- Не стоило, - говорит Майкл. - Я бы не выговорил.  
\- Это как психотерапия, мистер Фассбендер. Просто спрессованная раз в сто, а не растянутая во времени. И, между нами говоря, психотерапия эффективнее. Люди с радостью обзаводятся новым мусором, если выносят его не сами. Строго говоря, для многих мусор составляет всю их жизнь. С такими случаями мы не работаем - слишком много ответственности. Но вот разная мелочевка может исчезнуть навсегда.  
Это все похоже на какой-то договор с дьяволом - сейчас предложат подписать контракт, а симпатичная секретарша с рожками вынесет серебряную иголку на блюде и перо.  
\- Оставьте свою бессмертную душу при себе, - морщится Людвиг. - Вот уж чего не надо.  
\- Вы и мысли читаете? - интересуется Майкл.  
\- Да боже упаси, - картинно пугается собеседник. - Самый страшный дар на свете, врагу не пожелаешь. А у вас просто на лице все написано. Ну так что?  
Майкл откидывается на спинку кресла.  
\- Мне надо подумать о том, от чего хочу избавиться и ...?  
Людвиг взмахивает рукой и на столе, словно по волшебству, появляется договор.  
\- Нет, просто подпишите. Я выдам вам конверт с условиями оплаты, мы обсудим ваш мусор, и завтра утром вы будете уже чисты.  
Майкл просматривает договор. Стандартный документ, можно сказать, банальный - пункты, подпункты, скучный казенный язык, разве что реквизиты сторон отсутствуют.  
\- И сколько стоит удовольствие? - спрашивает он.  
Людвиг ерзает в кресле и чинно складывает руки на коленях. По-видимому, вопрос с оплатой - это целая история.  
\- Вам никогда не приходилось назначить судьбоносную встречу только потому, что на вас вовремя пролили кофе? Или, например, удачное знакомство оказалось результатом выбора нетипичного маршрута для прогулки?  
Майкл честно пытается вспомнить. В его жизни мало случайного. Даже девушки меняются, как по расписанию. Джеймс как-то пошутил, что у Фассбендера с каждой подружкой заключен контракт на год. Ну не считать же счастливой случайностью то, что именно его выбрали на роль Магнето? То есть МакЭвой может сколько угодно трепаться, что все зависело только от него, но Майкл прекрасно знает правду.  
\- Я, наверное, очень предсказуемый человек, - он виновато разводит руками.  
\- Именно поэтому вам будет полезно поработать элементом хаоса, - говорит Людвиг. - не делайте такое лицо, ничего страшного я вам не предлагаю. Поговорить с человеком, быть в определенном месте в определенное время. Знаете, люди иногда потрясающе плохо справляются с течением своей жизни - идут не туда, упускают шансы, хватаются не за те возможности. У таких как я подобные неточности вызывают противный зуд.  
Ставя подпись, Майкл чувствует себя благодетелем - так откровенно и искренне радуется его визави. Такое ощущение, что они на пару открывают приют для слепых сирот. Радостное выражение сохраняется на его лице даже тогда, когда Майкл честно сообщает, что понятия не имеет, что ему мешает в жизни. Да, бывает и так - все хорошо. Грех жаловаться. Внешность, деньги, любимая работа, родственники здоровы, друзья бодры, список ролей метра на три.  
“Да вас прямо не в чем упрекнуть,” - смеется Людвиг и предлагает посмотреть поближе. Майкл соглашается, ожидая волшебного ритуала, но тот только снимает очки.  
Странное дело - без этих комичных стекол глаза проводника в мир чудесного становятся совсем другими. Майкл сначала подумал, что они серо-зеленые, самые обычные. Теперь радужка переливается каким-то неведомым оттенком изумрудной стали, а взгляд на глазах тяжелеет. Становится неуютно, хочется поерзать в кресле, отпустить пошлую шутку, закрыться рукой.  
\- Беспокоящие воспоминания, - тихо говорит Людвиг. - Чем вам помешало третье марта две тысячи одиннадцатого?  
Майкл резко перестает дышать и тут же кашляет, проталкивая воздух в легкие. Про третье марта не знает никто, даже самые отъявленные папарацци. Про часть четвертого он тоже предпочитает не думать, но третье…  
\- Многовато сожалений для такого успешного человека, - Майкл выныривает из временного дыхательного коллапса и обнаруживает, что Людвиг вновь надел очки и взгляд у него совершенно нормальный. - Я бы вам посоветовал убрать зависть, мистер Фассбендер.  
К этому Майкла жизнь не готовила.  
\- Разве я кому-то завидую? - тупо спрашивает он.  
\- Всем и каждому. Но я не ваш психотерапевт, - пожимает плечами Людвиг. - Вы согласны или нет? Учтите, за подсказку с вас одно дополнительное задание.  
Майкл покорно кивает. Он уже на все согласен. Не разбираясь, сгребает со стола конверты с заданиями, жмет руку Людвигу и выходит из офиса.  
Странно, но ему удается не переломать ноги по пути к машине и не влипнуть в аварию. Слово “зависть” весь вечер крутится в голове и даже не дает уснуть, а в середине ночи его будто стирают мокрой тряпкой и Майкл наконец засыпает, обессиленный и счастливый. 

 

Три дня до нового года.

Зависть - очень интересное чувство. Большинство людей считают эту эмоцию однозначно отрицательной, и стараются скрыть ее появление. Принято считать, что завистью страдают неудачники, которые не умеют радоваться успехам других. Но, положа руку на сердце, признайтесь - неужели вы никогда и никому не завидовали? Кроме того, завидовать можно по-разному. Черная зависть толкает на совершение всевозможных пакостей, подкладывание кнопок на стул и гвоздей в ботинки, тогда как белая может вдохновить на эпические подвиги - конечно, когда ее правильно направишь. Если искать определение, то зависть - это чрезмерно восторженная оценка успехов своего ближнего с сожалением о своих неудачах.  
У амбициозных людей зависть встречается так часто, что они перестают обращать на нее внимание. Иногда она в буквальном смысле застит глаза. Впрочем, амбициозным людям очень часто удается скрывать такой вопиющий психологический дискомфорт - даже от себя самого.

Проснувшись утром, Майкл, естественно, первым делом лезет в конверты с заданиями. Четыре из них помечены цифрами и один бонусный украшен аккуратно прорисованной звездочкой. Бумага приятно шершавая, он едва не режется о край, раздраженно чертыхается, но все же вытаскивает записку.  
“Быть в два часа тридцать семь минут на станции “Ковент Гарден”. Найти девушку в синем пальто. Задержать ее до пятидесяти семи минут” - сообщает надпись, сделанная допотопным, еще машинописным шрифтом. Майкл фыркает, вспоминая фильмы про шпионов, кладет записку на тумбочку и идет умываться.  
В два-двадцать он уже на месте. Ковент Гарден не лучшее место для знаменитостей - в окрестностях знаменитого рынка трется куча туристов, живые скульптуры собирают толпы любопытных. Майкл стоит, натянув кепку по самые глаза, но на него до обидного не обращают внимания. Пестрая толпа течет мимо, вестибюль станции крошечный, там никто не стремится задержаться.  
Всю дорогу ему было интересно - что делать, если на месте окажется, скажем, три девушки в синем пальто? Но обошлось, она действительно одна. Тоже стоит у стены, ровно напротив. Из кожаной сумочки свисает край шарфа, из кармана торчат перчатки, черные короткие волосы в полном беспорядке - словом, дама явно тревожится. И Майкл вот уже добрых пять минут думает, чем ее задержать. Не устраивать же тут автограф сессию?  
Часы неумолимо приближают назначенное время. В тридцать шесть минут девушка вздыхает, лезет в сумочку за шарфом и начинает решительно наматывать его на шею. Майкл шагает вперед.  
\- Не подскажете, который час? - спрашивает он и улыбается самой обаятельной из своих улыбок.  
\- Три тридцать восемь, - отвечает она почти сердито, но все же поднимает глаза.  
Майкл ожидает удивления, возможно даже шока. Он ожидает улыбки и неизменного “ой, а вы не…”.  
\- Могу я пройти? - интересуется девушка.  
Посреди миллионного города, где твое имя можно найти в каждой второй желтой газете напороться на даму, которой твоя физиономия неизвестна - Фассбендер, да ты счастливчик.  
\- Как вас зовут? - отмирает Майкл спустя две очень неловкие секунды.  
\- А это имеет значение? - продолжает сердиться девушка. - Честное слово, я не в настроении для знакомств.  
\- Да я и не собирался! - импровизирует Майкл. - Где вы взяли это пальто?  
Бедная жертва судьбы замирает, приоткрыв рот. Она еще пытается злиться, но абсурд ситуации перевешивает.  
\- Да ему года три уже, - в голосе почти смущение. - Совершенно не помню, где купила.  
\- Какая жалость! - сокрушается Майкл, уже вошедший в роль. - Такой удивительный цвет! Вам случалось испытывать озарение от самых неожиданных вещей? Обычный день, серость, безвкусица на людях, и тут, подойдя уточнить время, ты видишь цвет, который сделает твою новую коллекцию.  
\- Я Хелен, - говорит совершенно запутавшаяся брюнетка. - Очень приятно. А вы модельер?  
\- Я бы назвал это хобби, - доверительно понижает голос Майкл. - Знаете, так приятно иногда найти утешение в творчестве, - голос его обрывается, но тут же снова возвращается бодрым стрекотом увлеченного человека. - Так говорите, не в курсе? Может, все-таки вспомните?  
Оставшиеся десять минут они перебирают все магазины Лондона - увлекательное, но бесперспективное занятие. Хелен успевает рассказать миллион подробностей из своей жизни, вспомнить цвет свадебного платья сестры и любимое блюдо почившего дедушки, но коварный магазин всплывает в памяти только под конец.  
\- Гэп! - восклицает она, едва ли не хлопая в ладоши. - Ну конечно! Мы с Синди пошли по магазинам, была такая мерзкая осень и мне хотелось яркого!  
\- Вы меня спасли! - Майкл горячо жмет ей руку, украдкой проверяя часы - пятьдесят шесть минут. - Спасибо огромное! Мне пора бежать.  
\- Но как же вы… - растерянно бормочет Хелен.  
Майкл на слышит - он стремительным шагом ныряет за угол станции, прислоняется к стене и сползает вниз в абсурдном приступе беззвучного хохота. Пульс прыгает, как после особенно удачной сцены, сигарета едва не выныривает из пальцев. Прикурить удается со второй попытки и благословенный дым наконец вползает в легкие.  
Когда он заглядывает обратно в вестибюль, Хелен уже занята - почти утонула в объятиях неизвестного молодого человека. Позабытый шарф болтается у нее на левом плече, а одна перчатка выпала из кармана. Майкл смотрит на то, как страстно комкают пресловутое синее пальто и чувствует себя добрым дядюшкой.  
Он долго гуляет по городу, радуясь, что с утра выбрал метро, а не машину. Проходит по самым туристическим маршрутам и, странное дело - никто не кричит вслед его имя, не пристает в автографами, не лезет под локоть, заглядывая в глаза. Может, все, кто работают на судьбу, становятся временно невидимыми? Майкл согласен провести на такой работе еще с годик - лечить то и дело возникающую социофобию. Думается, что Джеймс был бы на этом месте звездой, со своим вечным стремлением устроить балаган из любого мало-мальски серьезного предприятия. Наверное, жена тоже от этого устает, вот и устраивает себе каникулы. Странное дело, мысль о семейном положении МакЭвоя больше не вызывает ни зависти, ни недоумения.  
Вечер он встречает за просмотром “Пенелопы”. У Майкл огромная коллекция чужих фильмов - несколько сотен позиций. Он учится, рассматривая чужие лица в кадре, подмечает малейшие детали. Но сегодня хочется быть просто зрителем. И на удивление получается - вместо постановки кадров и актерской игры Майкл видит историю, которую, возможно, никогда не видел раньше. И МакЭвоя, которого тоже никогда не встречал - такого, каким он бывает только для зрителей. За одно это рыжего кудесника стоило бы поблагодарить.

Два дня до нового года

За завтраком, дожевывая тост, Майкл звонит Джеймсу.  
\- Доброе утро! - жизнерадостно гаркает он, даже не дослушав “алло”. - Чем занимаешься?  
\- Надеваю носок, - смертельно серьезно сообщает трубка. - Вот теперь второй носок. Тебе дальше расписывать?  
\- Обойдусь. Давай, собирайся и дуй на Стрэнд. Встретимся на углу у Савоя.  
\- Фассбендер, ты перепил? - ласково интересуется Джеймс. - Ты же вроде собирался сидеть дома и размышлять о тщете всего сущего? Я по глазам видел что собирался!  
\- Можешь считать, что передумал. Давай, отрывай задницу от кровати, встречаемся через час.  
Когда Майкл подходит к Савою, Джеймс уже стоит, подпирая стену, нахохленный и недовольный.  
\- Ну? - спрашивает он. - Где те чудеса вселенной, ради которых я покинул диван?  
Чудеса вселенной поджидают их ровно в полдень у дверей магазинчика, торгующего марками. Для начала Майкл заходит в ближайший Старбакс и покупает кофе. Через десять минут Джеймс остается наблюдать, а Майкл со стаканчиком наперевес переходит дорогу.  
Сегодняшняя жертва медленно движется по улице, то и дело обгоняемая спешащими прохожими. Идет нога за ногу, то и дело глядя на часы. Майкл вливается в поток, надвигает кепку поглубже и от души врезается в медлительного молодого человека, естественно, проливая кофе на его светлый плащ.  
\- Чувак, ты вообще в курсе, куда идешь? - раздраженно бурчит пострадавший, рассматривая пятно.  
\- Извини, спешил, - равнодушно пожимает плечами Майкл и достает кошелек. - Двадцатки на химчистку хватит?  
Деньги переходят из рук в руки, молодой человек, странно повеселевший, отправляется к ближайшей остановке, а Майкл возвращается к Джеймсу.  
\- И что это было? - спрашивает тот. - Он увел у тебя подружку? Если так, то дай я его догоню, респект мужику, не у каждого такое выходит.  
\- Нет, скорее всего он не пойдет на какую-то совершенно ненужную встречу. Заметил, как он повеселел?  
\- Конечно, - кивает головой Джеймс. - Это же так офигительно, когда кто-то льет на тебя кофе с утра. Ты меня пригласил на этот перформанс?  
\- Я тебя пригласил посидеть в пабе, - говорит Майкл. - Пошли.  
Это маленький эксперимент. Майкл выбирает “Угольную дыру” - довольно заметное заведение с приличной проходимостью. Они выбирают столик у окна, но ни один из посетителей не смотрит в их сторону. Девушка за стойкой скользит взглядом по лицу Майкла и равнодушно называет сумму заказа.  
\- Эни все еще в гостях? - спрашивает Майкл, когда они отпивают по глотку неплохого сидра.  
Джеймс энергично кивает.  
\- До самого января. Говорит, мне надо отдохнуть, а то последние роли нагоняют на нее страх.  
Майкл улыбается. Он ловит себя на мысли, что раньше непременно бы пожалел, что у него нет такой вот мудрой Эни. И ролей, которые делают его страшным. И еще о сотне вещей пожалел бы, просто чтобы не расслабляться. А сейчас как-то не жалеется, хоть ты тресни. Просто бокал сидра, стол в пабе, где никто их не узнает и Джеймс - совсем рядом.  
\- Будешь так смотреть - решу, что я девушка твоей мечты, - предупреждает МакЭвой.  
\- Ну и реши, - разрешает Майкл.  
Джеймс фыркает, отпивая еще сидра.  
\- Вот еще! Все твои женщины после года эксплуатации отправляются на свалку истории. Я не настолько спринтер в отношениях.  
\- Постоянство - не мой конек, - виновато разводит руками Майкл.  
\- Так оно тебе и не нужно, - подтверждает Джеймс. Свой сидр он приканчивает длинным глотком пьяницы и, сыто облизнувшись, принимается за горку жареной картошки. - Ты у нас перекати-поле.  
\- Это плохо? - спрашивает Майкл.  
\- Это никак. Констатация факта. За оценками - к психотерапевту, Фассбендер.  
Они сидят в пабе еще добрых три часа, болтая, накачиваясь сидром, отдавая должное местным пирогам с курицей и оставаясь полностью незамеченными. Короткий зимний день меркнет за окнами, включаются фонари. Джеймс решительно встает, платит по счету и тащит Майкла на улицу, к своему припаркованному за углом мотоциклу.  
Вечерняя прогулка мигом сдувает пары алкоголя - водит МакЭвой аккуратно, но завораживающе быстро, лихо вписываясь в повороты и наслаждаясь скоростью как таковой, без привкуса смертельной опасности. Майкл не успевает уследить за ситуацией и очередную порцию сидра из банки они выпивают, сидя на детских качелях в безлюдном парке на задворках Шортдича.  
Цепь поскрипывает, длинные ноги не дают Майклу сесть удобно, но он не жалуется - очень уж забавно и органично на качелях выглядит Джеймс, не смотря на вполне взрослую бороду.  
\- С тобой случалась когда-нибудь совершенно непостижимая хрень? - спрашивает Майкл. Мимо ближайшего фонаря величаво шествует облезлая городская лиса, похожая на бродягу из предместий, невесть как занесенного в центр города.  
\- Еще как, - подтверждает Джеймс. - Например, вся моя актерская карьера - сплошная непостижимая хрень. А как-то, ты не поверишь, я снялся в фильме с самим Майклом Фассбендером . Так там такое началось…  
Лиса останавливается и недружелюбно смотрит прямо на Майкла. Что, мол, пялишься, здесь тебе не зоопарк.  
\- Я серьезно, - говорит он и кивает лисе - разойдемся по-хорошему.  
\- Так и я серьезно. Еще у меня жены нет дома который день, а я бездарно просираю свободу - тоже совершенно непостижимо.  
Майкл отворачивается от лисы. У Джеймса в глазах отражается свет фонарей и на него смотреть гораздо интереснее.  
\- Ну так не будь идиотом, пригласи кого-нибудь, - советует он. - Неужели никого нет в поле зрения?  
Джеймс держит паузу. Эти его знаменитые паузы доводят хуже бесконечных шуток, еще со дня знакомства. В сочетании с взглядом - убийственно. Майкл глупо моргает и тоже молчит.  
\- Да как тебе сказать, - наконец произносит Джеймс. Улыбается одними губами. - Некоторые напрочь не понимают намеков.  
Это как струна. Что-то длится и дрожит между ними с самого первого дня. На это нечто нанизываются все паузы, все неловкие разговоры и вечера, третье марта одиннадцатого года и черт его знает что еще. Дернешь - и снова все перед глазами, последовательность событий, имеющих значение.  
\- Может, тогда прямым текстом скажешь. Для непонятливых? - голос садится, и Майклу приходится прокашляться.  
\- Думаешь, поможет?  
\- А ты попробуй.  
Джеймс смотрит на него, внимательно, как будто собирается по совету сотни дурных журналистов попробовать прочитать мысли.  
\- Приму к сведению, - говорит он секунду спустя уже совершенно обыденным тоном. - Как-нибудь в подходящий момент.  
Напряжение лопается как мыльный пузырь. Майкл пьяно мотает головой и морщится, задев виском холодную цепь.  
\- Тебя отвезти? - предлагает Джеймс.  
И конечно, единственный вариант - это согласиться. 

...здесь Майклу надоело считать.

Тридцатое декабря проходит почти незаметно. Майкл едет в Кройдон и полчаса блуждает среди ветхих домов, затерянных церквей и редких в Лондоне трамваев, чтобы оказаться на пустынной улице рядом с полной девушкой в малиновом и громко произнести: “Не волнуйся, просто поверни направо”. Приходится поднести к уху телефон, чтобы не приняли за психа, но девушке, кажется, абсолютно все равно - вздрагивает, а потом смеется и спешит завернуть за угол.  
Дома на глаза попадается расписание, составленное агентом на январь. Майкл просматривает его и вычеркивает треть мероприятий - так план меньше напоминает руководство “загони себя до смерти” - и отправляет шедевр обратно. Агент перезванивает через полчаса с вопросом, где Майкл нашел столько здравого смысла и почему отказался от ритма бешеной лошади. Новый вариант расписания утверждают спустя пятнадцать минут - там гораздо больше времени на отдых и сон. Остаток дня проходит под просмотр старых фильмов и приятную болтовню по телефону с сестрой.  
Тридцать первое декабря подкрадывается на мягких лапах. У Майкла нет новогодних традиций, обычно он мимикрирует под компанию, в которой встречает новый год. В этом году у него даже елки нет - вроде как не для кого.  
У Джеймса наверняка есть елка и даже носок болтается у камина - думает он, помогая парочке туристов найти дорогу в музей транспорта. Черт его знает, какие здесь происки судьбы, этой паре мог помочь кто угодно, но Майклу не жаль, раз так написано в волшебном конверте. Четвертое доброе дело израсходовано, остается только бонус. Пятый конверт дожидается своего часа в кармане, а пока можно зайти выпить кофе.  
Хорошо жить, когда есть судьба и чудеса. Можно верить, что в нужную минуту кто-то непостижимый толкнет тебя под руку, заставит выбрать правильное направление. Майкл бы сейчас не отказался от такого помощника. Он вертит конверт в руках, поворачивает так и этак, рассматривая восковую печать без опознавательных знаков. Открываясь, печать хрустит.  
“ В шесть часов выйти на Трафальгарскую площадь. Обойти три раза по периметру, потом идти от колонны к фонтану, внимательно глядя вверх”.  
“ И сломать ногу, грохнувшись на мостовую” - мысленно добавляет Майкл.  
К шести часам на площади уже толпится народ. Мерцающая огнями елка мокнет под редким снегом, больше похожим на дождь. Майкл старательно обходит площадь, сам искренне недоумевая, какого черта тут делает. Кому можно помочь, внимательно рассматривая небо? Львы у подножия колонны выглядят в темноте бесформенными грудами. Хоть бы лапой помахали, было бы интереснее. Майкл фыркает, задирает голову и шагает по направлению к фонтану.  
Настигает его на пятом же шаге - в плечо прилетает неслабый тычок, кто-то сдавленно чертыхается знакомым голосом и Майкл едва успевает отойти и подставить руки, чтобы поймать падающего прямо ему под ноги Джеймса.  
\- Всегда мечтал оказаться у твоих ног, - признается МакЭвой, цепляясь за его куртку и восстанавливая вертикальное положение. - А тут такой случай. Специально подстраивал?  
Майкл улыбается и сжимает его плечо.  
\- Можно сказать и так. Поехали.  
\- Куда? - не понимает Джеймс. Глаза у него усталые и серьезные.  
\- Куда предложишь, - говорит Майкл. - К тебе. Ко мне. Хоть к чертовой матери. Но лучше к тебе, у меня елки нет.  
Джеймс улыбается и даже не спрашивает, при чем тут елка.

Анатомия самого распространенного и растиражированного чуда не сложна. Чаще всего это удачное стечение обстоятельств. Случайная встреча, миг мужества, признание в любви по ошибке - и вот уже титры обозначают наступление хэппи энда. Если вам в этот самый миг хочется спросить: “ Что, и это все?” - поздравляю. Вы - реалист. Вы обладаете тайным знанием, от которого бегут все поклонники Чудесного Случая. И это тайное знание заключено в пяти словах: “Случай - это еще не все”. Даже жениться на принцессе - только половина дела. Другая половина гораздо скучнее, а потому остается за кадром. Призывая в свою жизнь чудеса, помните - даже самый волшебный из помощников может обеспечить только шанс. А шанс - это незавершенное будущее.  
Майкл Фассбендер - реалист. Он не ждет милостей от природы, случая, а в особенности от Джеймса МакЭвоя. Поэтому стоит им кое-как ввалиться в прихожую и закрыть за собой дверь, как он вслепую обнимает чужие плечи и решительно целует, правда, не имея возможности рассмотреть, куда именно. Сдавленный вздох подсказывает, что попадание удалось, а пальцы, сжавшие плечи, подсказывают, что шанс не упущен.  
\- Господь всемогущий и все его ангелы, - выдыхает МакЭвой через минуту, блестя в темноте глазами. - Я не верю. До тебя все же дошло!  
\- В смысле? - не понимает Майкл, от неожиданности едва не разжав объятия.  
\- В прямом! Я думал, надо будет возглавить Прайд с транспарантом в руках! - шипит Джеймс, стягивая с него куртку. - Верно говорят, что до жирафов доходит медленно.  
\- Ты женат! - возмущается Майкл.  
\- Вот три минуты назад это очень тебя смущало! И в марте! И потом!  
\- Надо было намекнуть!  
\- Я тебе сейчас намекну, - жарко обещает Джеймс. - Я тебе сейчас так намекну…  
\- Слушай, - говорит Майкл, когда они уже добираются до полутемной гостиной. Или столовой. Или даже спальни - он не очень хорошо понимает, где находится, слишком много отвлекающих факторов. - Ты бы мне не поверил. Правда.  
\- Окей, - задушенно соглашается Джеймс, щекоча губами его шею. - Я тебе не верю. Ни капли. А теперь заткнись.  
Новый год наступает между двумя поцелуями, мягко и ненавязчиво. Зимняя ночь переходит в неприветливое утро, но Майклу как никогда на это наплевать. Он временно свободен даже от ответственности и чувства вины. Так бывает, когда после долгой гонки получаешь приз и познаешь наконец настоящее счастье - как физический акт, как четкий период времени, из которого потом не вспомнишь и секунды.  
\- А потом? - спрашивает он через семь часов после наступления нового года, короткого сна и порции кофе.  
\- Что “потом”? - фыркает Джеймс. У него в руках чашка, на плечах халат, а на лице улыбка, достойная чеширского кота. - Я тебе что, предлагаю жениться и уехать в пригород, растить сад, двух собак и слушать Мадонну?  
\- У меня на шерсть аллергия, - для порядка сообщает Майкл.  
\- И чудесно, - подхватывает МакЭвой. - У тебя аллергия, трудоголизм и патологическая неспособность терпеть рядом с собой кого-то в режиме двадцать четыре на семь. А у меня любимая жена, которой нужно от меня отдыхать, чудесный сын и вера в то, что лучше сделать и жалеть, чем ничего не делать. Прекрати сравнивать все с воображаемой нормой и познаешь дзен.  
\- Непременно, - заверяет его Майкл. - Только покурю - и сразу познаю.

Массивную машину для сборки мусора в конце улицы он замечает, уже прикурив сигарету. Еще не вполне рассвело и бледные фонари делают сумерки еще темнее. Майкл с наслаждением вдыхает дым, одновременно от души переживая состояние того самого дзена, о котором толковал Джеймс. Размышлял, решал, боялся, отговаривался собственным умом и рациональностью… Но почему-то мир не рухнул, реки не потекли вспять, в всадникам Апокалипсиса по-прежнему место на киноафише. Чудно.  
Мусорщики в непривычной форме подходят к домам, открывают баки, деловито выволакивают небольшие синие мешки и идут обратно, к машине, потом снова к домам…  
\- Любуетесь?  
Майкл едва не глотает сигарету. Людвиг, рыжий чудотворец с баржи, которого совершенно точно не было тут еще секунду назад, теперь нежно улыбается, наблюдая за суетой у баков.  
\- Вы тут с какого боку? - выдавливает Майкл, едва прокашлявшись.  
\- Ничего странного не замечаете? - вместо ответа спрашивает тот.  
В трех шагах от них угрюмого вида парень в синей форменной куртке тащит мешок величиной с конскую голову. На рукавах у него золотые полоски с узором в виде листочков. Майкл коротко выдыхает. Людвиг улыбается.  
\- Благотворительность, мистер Фассбендер, одна из сторон нашей работы. Почему бы не оказать услугу человечеству в первый день нового года? Как говорится у вас - “ с чистого листа?”  
\- Спасибо за пятый конверт, - сигарета догорает на ветру, Майкл успевает урвать последнюю затяжку и тушит ее о стену.  
\- Не стоит, - любезно замечает рыжий и вздыхает. - Помните, я говорил о том, что упущенные шансы вызывают у таких как я чувство сродни зуду? Так вот, на вас у меня началась почти аллергическая реакция!

Джеймса удается отыскать в гостиной, в ворохе одеял на диване. Губы у него теплые и пахнут кофе.  
\- Скажи честно, - шепчет Майкл, стягивая халат и забираясь в самую середину импровизированного диванного гнезда. - От чего избавлялся ты?  
\- От привычки решать проблемы с помощью алкоголя, - не открывая глаз, отвечает Джеймс. - Жуткая хрень.  
Ему совершенно не стыдно за вранье. И за то, что затащил друга на прием к подозрительному волшебнику - тоже. Но Майкл ему не завидует. Теперь - ни капли.


End file.
